


Maneuver

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, inappropriate battle tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: Rufus' clash against Cloud Strife at the top of the Shinra Building has a different outcome.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Maneuver

“Let’s make it a night to remember.”

Rufus angles his shotgun and propels his body through the helipad, sparks fly where their weapons connect. He slides to a stop; the SOLDIER runs to catch up to him.

“It’s on for real now?” He taunts Rufus and he laughs. _So, he wanted more?_ Rufus would gladly oblige.

“Yeah, you should be honored.” The SOLDIER aims his sword at him but Rufus dodges and shoots back before the attack lands.

He seemed determined on defeating him with brute force alone, with such a goal he’ll need to work for it. Wouldn’t be the first time Rufus fought someone considerably stronger than himself. However, he will admit; a SOLDIER is a different kind of challenge. Good, that’s something he enjoys, thoroughly. Tonight, he might actually be having more _fun_ than usual. It had been a while since he’d seen any action. He is also very aware of the fact his opponent hurt Dark Nation, that deserves an adequate punishment in his eyes.

Rufus picks up two coins and throws them in the air, detaching his shotgun he shoots on them. The attack is dodged, Rufus is impressed. He was learning. That meant it was time for him to change his tactic, the last thing he wants is to be predictable on the field. He is satisfied to see _frustration_ on the other man’s face when he realizes Rufus’ strategy is different. What a delight.

It’s a little mistake, he can almost hear Tseng chiding him for it. Being too reckless, getting too cocky. His emotions running high for a second too long. The SOLDIER fakes a strike that Rufus promptly counters, at that instant he goes for his legs. Rufus loses his balance, falling backwards. He refuses to go down alone, his back meets the ground and the SOLDIER falls on top of him.

The wind is briefly knocked out from both of them, the SOLDIER’s grip on his sword is loose and Rufus seizes the opportunity to wrench it as far away from them as he could in his current position. Above the man moves, instinctively reaching for his lost weapon. Rufus wraps his legs around his waist more or less trapping him there. The efficiency of it was questionable knowing he was physically weaker than his opponent. He tries to get away, grinding against Rufus who’s made very aware of just how _hard_ he is. He thrusts up in a mindless need for more friction, happy to know he isn’t alone in his predicament. The SOLDIER grunts above him and Rufus thrust’s up again and is surprised to have his movement met. He takes the momentary distraction to point the barrel of his shotgun to his temple, the man freezes above him.

“It would do you well to carefully think your next move _SOLDIER_.” He addresses him with disdain.

“ _Ex_ -SOLDIER.”

“Yes, I caught that earlier.” He doesn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes at the comment. “You didn’t give me a name either.” He states matter-of-factly.

“Cloud.” The name is spewed like venom. Rufus smirks.

“So, _Cloud_ , what is going to happen now is this: You’ll surrender and make sure your AVALANCHE friends do the same.”

“You will remain unharmed as long as you cooperate.” He adds.

Cloud seems to consider the offer, briefly. His eyes are filled with fury he quickly grabs the barrel of Rufus’ shotgun, Rufus pulls the trigger but Cloud had moved out of the line of fire. The bullet disappears into the sky above. Cloud wrestles the weapon from his hands with little trouble. It was embarrassing, but expected. With his immediate advantage out of the equation he found himself frustrated, but he doesn’t let it show.

“It’s not gonna happen.” Cloud pins his arms above his head. Things were getting interesting.

“It seems you have the upper hand Cloud. What will you do with it?” The _Ex-SOLDIER_ seems to falter at such direct question, betraying that he hadn’t planned this far.

Rufus smirks and grinds up against him, slow, deliberate. Cloud moans, the sound comes deep from his chest. There was a clear attempt to hide it, but with how close their bodies were that was unlikely. Rufus pats himself on the back, he might’ve been unarmed, but he still had cards to play.

Cloud hold him tighter, pins him down harder. “Stop it.”

“Do you _want_ me to?” Rufus only needed him to get distracted long enough to falter. Rufus’ eyes hold their gaze on mako-tinged blues, there was confusion in them, resolve. In the next moment their mouths were crashing in an exchange just as violent as their fight before. Rufus could say he was momentarily thrown off-guard, he had not expected Cloud to answer him this way. It wasn’t his endgame, yet, it was a surprising turn of events he intended to make the most off.

Cloud’s hands let go of his wrists to hastily make their way to his waist, he knew he would find bruises there later tonight. The thought makes his skin tingle with excitement. He smirks against Cloud’s lips, free hands dig into his hair, his arms. Rufus pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard enough to break the skin. Cloud hisses and grinds their clothed cocks together. He inhales sharply, his cock ached under all the layers he wore, the need made poignant; he wanted release.

Rufus grabs a fistful of Cloud’s hair and forces his head back, Cloud grunts and Rufus hooks one leg behind his knee pinning it to the floor and using it as leverage to swing his other leg successfully flipping himself on top of Cloud. He doesn’t hide the satisfaction upon hearing his body hit concrete. Cloud didn’t look particularly happy, yet he seeks Rufus’ mouth again.

Rufus trails open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down his jaw, he pulls the collar of his shirt down and grazes his teeth on the skin of his neck. A promise. His hand travels Cloud’s inner thigh until it finds itself rubbing his cock through his pants. Cloud moans for him then; a sound Rufus starts to like more and more. He watches his every reaction as he did in the battlefield. He supposes this isn’t much different from that, merely a different approach. Rufus undoes every strap, every belt and observes as the suspenders hang loose around his shoulders. Rufus slowly drags the zipper down, the sound of sliding metal too loud amidst the silent anticipation. He lavishes in the frustration and impatience on Cloud’s eyes, he grins and dips his hand beneath the underwear wrapping it around Cloud’s cock. He jolts under him and Rufus squeezes lightly, enjoying the way his breathing picked up, but he didn’t move.

Cloud’s eyes snap open a couple of seconds later.

“What are you stopping for?”

Rufus laughs.

“I’ll continue.” He pauses. “If you ask for it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that how you want me?”

There is silence between them, Cloud ponders his answer. Rufus gives his cock a tug before removing his hand entirely. He sits back, still straddling him. Making sure every move he made pressed against Cloud’s cock. He laughs pushing his hair away from his face, hands work through every button on his coat. Cloud watched him with a mixture of lust and caution. Rufus shrugs the coat off revealing the bulletproof vest underneath hugging his frame tightly.

“What is your answer, _Ex-SOLDIER_?” Rufus purrs the question into Cloud’s ear. He pushes Rufus and sits up, his hand buried in Rufus’ hair tugged at the roots tightly.

“I want you to shut your mouth.” He says between his teeth and pulls Rufus into another bruising kiss. His hands fumble to undo the binds of Rufus’ vest and he chuckles against Cloud’s lips, that earns him a groan. He keeps grinding on his cock and sees him grow more erratic in his movements.

Cloud pushes Rufus to the side, they are on their knees undressing one another. Rufus’ tie is tossed away, his shirt is left unbuttoned. He barely registers the chill wind hitting his exposed flesh. He teasingly asks again what Cloud wants,

“Your mouth.” He answers.

Rufus smirks, he kisses down Cloud’s exposed chest, he backs away until he is on his hands and knees, his face is in front of his cock. He wraps a hand around it and gives a tentative lick on the tip, wiping away the pre-come leaking out. He smiles and sits back putting himself a surprised Cloud. He reaches around to hold his cock again and starts pumping it.

“I won’t be shutting up today, not for you.”

He puts a hand on his chin and pulls Cloud’s head back exposing his neck, he bites on the skin there, the same he had previously only grazed. Cloud moans in response, Rufus brings that hand to one of his nipples and plays with it. Rufus’ own cock is aching and begging for attention underneath his clothes. He grinds and thrusts against Cloud’s still clothed ass to give himself some friction. He moves on to the other nipple, Cloud holds on to his arm, nails digging the fabric of his shirt. He gasps, moans and tosses his head back. Rufus speeds up and twists his hand _just_ right. Cloud writhes and topples over on all fours.

Rufus bends over to talk by his ear “Who knew you wanted it this badly.” Cloud grinds back hard against him and Rufus catches his breath for a second. He thinks how good it would feel to have his cock buried inside his ass right there and then. He puts himself together and focuses only on getting Cloud off, burying his own desires. It doesn’t take long for his cock to start twitching in his hand and Cloud comes with a drawn-out moan, body shaking against his own. Rufus brings his hand to Cloud’s mouth and he licks the come off his fingers one by one. Rufus thinks then just how pretty his mouth would look around his cock. He files that thought for a later date, pulling himself up, he lets Cloud catch his breath on the ground.

Rufus puts his outfit back together item by item as if nothing had happened. He was glad his pants hid well just how hard his cock still was. He could’ve easily fucked Cloud tonight; he would’ve loved to. But he wanted to make sure he knew exactly who won.

He adjusts his coat and picks up his discarded shotgun off the ground. He hears the helicopter approaching, the sound disturbing the quiet night. He moves toward the edge of the helipad; Cloud is putting back his own clothes. His cheeks were flushed and hair a mess, Rufus think he looks good like that. Cloud looks down and then at him again with a questioning look.

“You forgot your vest.”

“No, keep it.” He runs his hand through his hair and adds:

“To remember me by.”

Cloud seems nearly offended, Rufus watches his ride away rise by the railing, it was time for him to leave.

“This was fun. I’m sure we’ll see each other again, _Cloud._ ”

He blows him a kiss and boards the helicopter, Cloud says something he doesn’t hear, probably an insult.

Inside, Tseng steers away and spares him only a glance.

“Go on, say what you want to say.”

“Sir, engaging a SOLDIER on your own was reckless. You could’ve been hurt or killed. I thought you knew better.”

Rufus scoffs, “Perhaps.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Sounds like you want to do something about it.”

He is met with silence.

“You _do_.” He grins. “Tell me, what _are_ you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @OneBrainSel.


End file.
